


I'll Race You!

by Henna_Sully



Category: Loki - Fandom, Young Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, Frigga - Freeform, I am not usually this twee, Loki as a toddler, Loki is cute, Mother and son relationship, Mother/Son, Other, Teeny Loki, Thor as a child, it's ok with tea and a scone, sickeningly cute, why am I putting my name to this, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully
Summary: Loki as a toddler is with Frigga, up to mischief. He plays and sings and already shows signs of sleight of hand that he'll hone as he grows older.  There are poignant hints of what's to come, perhaps.
Relationships: Frigga and young Loki, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I'll Race You!

Frigga sat on a window seat in the afternoon sun. Her embroidered shoes peeked out from under her blue satin dress, one ankle neatly tucked behind the other, with the many and folded skirts of the dress falling generously behind. A gentle, innocent giggling could be heard, intermittently, below her.

She smiled and looked out of the window to the gardens below, her attention to her book now disturbed. More giggling, breaking out into high pitched, muffled laughter.

"Loki.........?" She smiled, exaggerating the sound of enquiry.

Silence.

"Hmm. I was SURE I heard him.... LOKI?" She heard that little giggle again, her tiny, youngest son, curled up and hidden. She could tell that he would barely be able to hold in his own amusement for much longer.

"Well well," she played along, "that is strange. I must be hearing things. I could have SWORN I heard his little giggle. The one he does when he's up to mischief."

She picked up her book and turned some pages loudly whilst stifling a laugh of her own. Loki could resist no longer. Propelling himself with his feet against the wall, he shot out on his back from under her skirt, broke into loud guffaws of laughter and stamped his legs up and down "SURPRISE!"

"Oh you little scamp! " Frigga bent down and tickled him, and was soon kneeling on the floor next to him. She pulled up his lace shirt and blew a big wet raspberry on his stomach, throwing him into ever louder fits of laughter. She tickled him and mocked that she would have to discipline him, "What shall I do? For making his mother jump like that? Shall I... tickle under his chin?"

"NOOOOO!" he screamed with laughter, as she did anyway.

"Shall I..... pull off his socks and tickle there?"

Loki's little face was red and his eyes were streaming, "Mother! Hehehe! I shall pee! I SHALL PEE! Hehehe..." One more raspberry and she was laughing too much herself, her sides aching. She scooped him up onto her lap and squeezed him tight, smelling his soft, black hair and looking at his little fingernails. She rocked to and fro and after a while, as he calmed down, she started humming. Loki recognised the tune and tried to join in. Unable to find all the notes he instead conducted with a forefinger.

"I need something to duct with!"

"You need something to conduct with?" Repeated Frigga, still gently rocking.

"YAYSS!"

Frigga looked around the room, hoping to spot something that he could use as a baton, and hoping also that it would be nearby, so that she wouldn't have to remove him from her lap. She spotted a large, wooden man that he'd been playing with; one of a set of Viking warriors with their dragon ship. Its sword had fallen off and so she handed this to Loki.

Loki took the sword from Frigga, who had handed it to him by the blade "No, mother, you must never never do that. The blade end is SHARP!" Frigga raised her eyebrows and smiled. It wasn't, of course, as it was part of a wooden toy. "And," the little warrior continued, "and you should pass it to me scretly, like this-" Loki looked all round the room, first high, then low to the floor. He put a finger to his lips and whispered to her, "Shhhh... " and handed the sword to her from underneath his top.

"Oh I seeee!" she whispered in his ear, "And why must we do this?"

"So your en-my doesn't know you have it," he whispered back, leaving Frigga a little taken a-back, as he sounded suddenly way too serious for a small child. She slowly passed the sword back to him, following his strict instructions.

"That's better," Loki whispered and nodded, quite the serious instructor.

She shook herself and straightened his top. "Well," she smiled, as she kissed his forehead and slid him off her lap, "it's time you were bathed and put to bed, little prince." As she stood up he started jumping up and down and using the sword as a baton. She offered Loki her hand and motioned to the door, "Come on!"

"I want to show Thor my conduktin!"

"Very well," she chuckled, "We can pop into his rooms on the way." But Loki was already out the room.

He leant back and put his head round the door, "I'LL RACE YOU!" he grinned, and ran off in Thor's direction again. Frigga heard his footsteps, and his laughter, fading up the hall.

She sighed and shut the enormous, elegantly carved doors behind her, pulling straight the gold handles. She adjusted the buckles on her shoes and called after him. Is it fitting for a queen to run? She wasn't sure, but it was Loki's game, and she was playing. "Coming, you little rascal!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing challenge on tumbr. The prompt was the line, "I'll race you!"


End file.
